Un matin au NCIS
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Un OS sur une idée de Gwenetsi. " Des cartons trainent dans l'Open Space."


**BONNE ANNEE LES LOUPIOTS !**

**Suite à mon appel au secours sur "MOTIVEZ WJ", vous avez été un charmant petit nombre à venir à la rescousse, et je vous en remercie bien fort, de tout mon petit coeur. **

**Aussi, pour tenir mes engagements (je suis toujours en partiel mais j'ai rendu mes rapports et dossiers), voici un petit os, idée de Gwenetsi.**

**Gros gros gros bisous et bonne lecture ! 3**

* * *

Quand le Docteur Donald Mallard arriva au NCIS ce matin-là, le soleil était encore en train de se lever sur la capitale. Le ciel se divisait en une multitude de nuances de bleu, une écharpe rosée parcourant l'horizon, flirtant avec l'astre du jour qui se réveillait en douceur. Un bien joli spectacle en ce début de matinée qui, comme tous les autres, allait le mener à parler à des cadavres. Ou a l'une des -trop- nombreuses séances de lecture topographique qu'il donnait à monsieur Palmer. Le pauvre garçon n'était pas fichu de reconnaître sa droite de sa gauche sur un plateau de petits chevaux...

Le médecin légiste traversa le parking d'un pas calme et serein, comme d'ordinaire. Il salua Barry, le premier vigile de l'entrée, un brave homme d'origine hispanique dont la mâchoire inférieure prononcée laissait sous entendre des origines afro-américaine. Il passa ensuite un petit couloir carrelé qui sentait bon le nettoyant , sans doute Mathilda avait-elle déjà fini son service. Ce parfum de cerisier en fleur le suivit jusqu'au bureau de Matthew, le vigile stagiaire. Le jeune homme était d'origine française, sur le sol américain suite à un échange inter-universitaire pour six mois. Vigile, s'était son petit boulot avant les cours. Il vivait dans un petit duplex en périphérie de la ville avec son épouse et leur lapin nain. L'étudiant salua Ducky avec un sourire enthousiaste auquel le docteur répondit d'un même ton enjoué. Matthew vérifia le badge de Ducky et son identité. Tout était en règle : il le laissa donc passer. Ducky parcouru alors le petit couloir dont le sol, recouvert de moquette, étouffait le bruit de ses pas. Il arriva enfin à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour appeler le transport.

Lorsque le 'ding' caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit enfin, le docteur s'engouffra dans la cage métallique, non sans une pensée pour l'agent Burley qui, un jour, y avait vidé le contenu de son estomac pour ne pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, son déjeuner ayant été empoisonné par un suspect. Stanley n'avait certainement pas trouvé cette cinquième journée au NCIS aussi fabuleuse qu'Abigail... Enfonçant le bouton qui menait à l'Open Space, Ducky se prit à siffler un vieil air de Frank Sinatra.

'ding !' Encore une fois, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Le docteur Mallard retira son chapeau et entra dans l'Open Space... qui était rempli de cartons. Certains étaient bruns, d'autres tiraient plus vers le jaune. Quelques uns étaient recouverts de petites têtes de mort de la taille d'une livre sterling. Et tous étaient empilés dans un ordre architectural chaotique, mais néanmoins fonctionnel, si l'on en jugeait par le fait que la structure ne s'effondrait pas.

-Tayauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuu !

-Timothy !

-Oh, pardon Ducky ! Euh... bonjour.

Le sourire d'excuse de Timothy prouvait sa sincérité, sincérité que Ducky n'aurait jamais remise en doute, de toute façon. Il était cependant surpris de voir Timothy avec un bandana sur la tête, une sucette à la main -pas une sucette de supermarché qui vous bourrent de conservateur, non, une véritable sucette à l'ancienne- et un t-shirt de Toy Story un peu trop petit pour lui au dessus d'un jean délavé et d'une paire de... bottes de cow-boy. Mais que diable se passait-il donc ?

-Puis-je, Timothy, te faire part de ma curiosité concernant les événements se déroulant ici ?

-Et bien je...

-Ducky !

Le pauvre écossais failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque en découvrant Tony, vêtu d'un jean dans le même état que celui du plus jeune agent, une paire de mocassins amérindiens aux pieds, et torse nu.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien Anthony, je te remercie de poser la question. Je suis cependant surpris de cette étrange construction qui trône au beau milieu de l'Open Space, c'est...

-Notre Fort ! Déclara une voix enthousiaste que Ducky reconnu comme étant celle d'Abby.

Reconnu, car l'apparition devant lui était loin de ressembler à l'habituelle Abigail Sciuto. En fait, aujourd'hui, on eut dit une jeune femme tout droit sortie de Walnut Grove, ce charmant petit village du Minnesota dans la Petite Maison dans la Prairie.

-Votre fort ?

-Oui, Timmy, Tony et moi, on a construit un vrai fort de cow-boy !

-Et pourquoi donc, ma chère ?

-Pour faire une surprise à Palmer. L'autre jour, il a dit à Ziva qu'il n'avait jamais été dans un vrai fort de cow-boy. Alors, quand ce matin, Timmy et Tony m'ont parlé de leur idée... TIM !

-Bah quoi ?

Timothy venait de vider une cartouche d'encre rouge sur le torse de l'italien, traçant des pictogrammes dignes d'un grand chef indien. Tony avait l'air plutôt content.

-Et que pensez-vous que Jethro va dire ?

Le 'ding' qui suivit allait bien répondre à cette question...


End file.
